


Clash

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Love At First Fight, Love at First Sight, Partners to Lovers, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought he was just another sparring partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash

**Author's Note:**

> Any - any - love at first fight

To Mia, everyone in the Greil Mercenaries was just someone to practice with. Ike, Oscar, Titania, Marcia-as long as they could fight up close and didn't hold back, she was satisfied to take any of them on.

Then Boyd happened. He wasn't anyone special, the only difference between him and the faceless axefighters she'd taken on before was that he had a face. And a name. And he had slightly better aim than those other guys.

But one match led to another. First she beat him, then he caught her off guard and beat her, then it was a draw. She won every match after that, but he kept coming back for more...or was _she_ coming back to _him_? She didn't know anymore, all she knew was that he wasn't just a sparring partner anymore. They'd actually talked a few times, he'd made it a point to sit next to her during meals and she would rush to his aid during battles. Just to make sure he didn't get himself killed.

Or maybe because she worried about him.

Maybe he was more than a sparring partner. Maybe she was more than that to him.

"We keep running into each other," she laughed one morning as he caught her coming back from the river. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"I dunno." Boyd shook his head. "Maybe I am? All I know is I barely knew your name a few weeks ago, and now we're like old friends."

"Yeah...friends." Or more? No, that was silly, she didn't have time for _that_ kind of thing. But he sure did have a nice smile...and was it her, or were his cheeks a little pink? Sure, it was a cold morning, but... "Um, so as long as we're both here, let's spar!"

"Actually, um-I had a better idea." He coughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe we could go for a walk?"

"A walk?" She almost laughed, but his cheeks were reddening and hers felt warm. "Sure, why not?" She grabbed his hand and they headed off into the woods, and Mia wondered if it would hurt to put their match off until tomorrow morning just this once.


End file.
